A three dimensional gyroscope is capable of measuring rotation about each of a roll, pitch, and yaw coordinate axis. Such a three dimensional gyroscope has a given operational range for the rate of rotation that can be measured in each of the three axes. In some such gyroscopes, the operational range can be selected by the user through a configuration change (e.g., programming) of the gyroscope. Regardless of whether the gyroscope has multiple configurations or a single configuration, in a given configuration, the gyroscope is rated to sense a maximum rate of rotation about each of the roll, pitch, and yaw axes. For example, one gyroscope is rated to sense up to 2000 degrees per second (dps) about a roll axis, 2000 dps about a pitch axis, and 2000 dps about a yaw axis. Notably, the roll, pitch, and yaw axis are axes in relation to the gyroscope itself.